This invention relates to medicinal compositions for treatment of the skin and methods therefor.
Zinc compounds have been used in the past for treating the skin in the form of powders and ointments. It has been found that the combination of a zinc compound and a tin compound (stannous compound) is very effective for treating diseases of the skin such as psoriasis, acne, melanism, lupus, and other skin disorders.